


Garotos

by Nyahcarter1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV James Potter, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyahcarter1993/pseuds/Nyahcarter1993
Summary: Maroto, capitão da equipe de Quadribol da Grifinória, Monitor-Chefe, apaixonado por Lily Evans e... Um garoto!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	Garotos

**Author's Note:**

> Devia estar escrevendo a fic de amigo-secreto e a atualização de Counting Paths? Devia. Mas essa fic estava incompleta no meu drive desde novembro, eu acho, e num exercício de não procrastinar, eu terminei :)
> 
> Totalmente Jily. Importante dizer que não gostamos de Severus Snape nesse perfil, nem de Dumbledore. Nessa fic não importa muito, mas se você resolver aparecer em CP, por exemplo, isso se torna importante. Há insinuações leves de Blackinnon que não interferem na história. Normalmente eu gosto muito de wolfstar, mas a comissão de controle dos headcanons e shipps está impossível no twitter e isso sou eu dizendo que nenhum personagem (ou pessoa) devia ser reduzido à sua sexualidade :)
> 
> É uma songfic de Garotos, porque na época eu estava com saudade de barzinhos e porque fics onde James Potter é gado nunca são demais :)
> 
> Espero que gostem :)

_Seus olhos e seus olhares_

_Milhares de tentações_

_Meninas são tão mulheres_

_Seus truques e confusões_

Ele estava sentado no salão comunal da Grifinória na primeira vez que a viu – não exatamente, James Potter já tinha olhado para Lily Evans pelo menos um milhão de vezes desde que tinham sido selecionados para a mesma casa, no primeiro ano. Mas aquela era a primeira vez que ele olhava para ela desde o verão e, de alguma forma, ele a via diferente agora.

Porque a Lily Evans do quarto ano era pálida, magricela e tinha um cabelo muito vermelho e uma cabeça muito desproporcional para o tamanho do seu pescoço. Ela era uma garotinha muito baixa, com narizinho em pé que sempre olhava para ele e seus amigos como se eles fossem bosta de dragão.

Ela andava com _Snivellus_ , era a queridinha dos professores e, acima de tudo, era irritante e chata. Exatamente com o todas as garotas eram – menos Josephine Tanner, do sétimo ano. Ela tinha sido a capitã do time de quadribol do ano anterior, peitos muito legais e tinha _abraçado_ James e dito que ele era absolutamente _fofo_ quando ganharam a taça no final do ano.

Josephine Tanner era uma deusa enquanto Lily Evans era apenas a líder das garotas chatas e sem graça do seu ano.

Mas, então, James tinha voltado para o seu quinto ano, Josie tinha se formado e saído da escola e o universo simplesmente parecia estar em colapso enquanto James observava o grupinho de meninas do seu ano rindo no outro lado da sala comunal.

James, de repente, se sentiu com a boca seca de nervosismo e com as axilas suadas. Um formigamento engraçado surgiu nas suas extremidades enquanto seu estômago embrulhava e dava cambalhotas estranhas e sem sentido.

Tudo isso porque a Lily Evans do quinto ano não parecia ser a mesma garota de antes do verão.

Ela ainda andava com Snivellus e olhava para James como se ele fosse bosta de dragão.

Mas sua pele pálida estava levemente bronzeada e sardenta, como se ela tivesse tomado sol no verão. O cabelo ruivo estava preso no alto da cabeça, fios soltos emoldurando o rosto de olhos muito verdes e sorridentes, e evidenciando um pescoço esguio tentador. Os primeiros dois botões da camisa escolar estavam abertos, o broche de monitora brilhante preso no peito. _Peito_. James não lembrava de eles estarem ali no ano anterior, _ele tinha certeza de que eles não estavam._

James Potter nunca tinha sido atingido por um raio de verdade, mas imaginou que a sensação fosse algo parecido enquanto percebia pela primeira vez que sua colega de classe era uma garota. E uma muito bonita.

\- Eu amo o verão. – Ele gemeu, enquanto a via levantar-se da poltrona, pernas longas e esguias que se moviam de forma graciosa e o atraiam como uma mosca para a luz.

Mas assim como uma bolha de ar sendo estourada, a magia do momento cessou quando Sirius Black jogou-se ao seu lado no sofá, seguido de Peter e Remus.

\- Ei Prongs, quem você está olhando? – Black perguntou, um sorriso ladino brincando nos lábios que deixou James vermelho.

Ele desviou os olhos de Evans e suas amigas imediatamente, ignorando o sorriso insuportável de Sirius. Felizmente, para ele, Peter tinha algo em seu poder muito mais interessante para garotos de quinze anos do que o flagra de um olhar furtivo.

\- Você conseguiu mesmo? – Remus estava perguntando, levemente boquiaberto, a mão pousando sobre o distintivo de monitor inconscientemente.

Peter tirou de dentro das vestes a ponta da revista clandestina, dando aos garotos apenas a breve visão das pernas longas e bronzeadas de uma modelo na capa. Sirius imediatamente a tomou das mãos do amigo, se levantando.

\- Vamos para cima antes que algum monitor nos veja. – Ele geriu, empolgado.

\- Ei, eu sou um monitor! – Remus retrucou, quase mal humorado.

Sirius e James olharam para ele com ares de riso, que aliviaram a expressão dele. Em seguida, todos os quatro garotos subiram para o dormitório o tão discretamente quanto garotos com posse de determinadas revistas conseguiam ser.

_Se espalham pelo pelos, boca e cabelos_

_Peitos e poses e apelos_

_Me agarram pelas pernas, certas mulheres_

_Como você me levam sempre onde querem_

Ela estava fazendo de propósito, não tinha outra maneira de aquilo estar acontecendo.

Era maio e James estava com ela na biblioteca, estudando para os temíveis NOM's. Na verdade, ele não estava _só_ com ela. Praticamente todo o quinto ano estava dividindo uma mesa longa num canto da biblioteca estudando poções, Lily servindo como a monitora perfeita e tentando ajudar a todos.

Ela estava debruçada sobre o ensaio de James, a testa franzida enquanto tentava decifrar os seus garranchos. Quase ao lado dela, seus braços roçando um no outro de vez em quando, James se pegou desejando que eles estivessem sozinhos enquanto o cheiro doce que emanava da pele da garota ao seu lado subia pelo seu nariz e revirava as suas entranhas de nervosismo.

\- Você podia ter desenvolvido isso muito melhor, Potter. – A voz de Evans soou ao longe, o puxando para a realidade. Ele olhou bem para ela colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto suspirava contrafeita. – O professor Slughorn deixou muito claro que não são aceitáveis ensaios com menos de 40 centímetros. O seu parece ter sido feito por um primeiranista.

Ele não conseguia parar de olhar para ela, que parecia aborrecida, um pequeno beicinho em seus lábios pintados de rosa. Porque, _pelas barbas de Merlin_ , Lily, agora, havia decidido que era ok começar a pintar os lábios de rosa todos os dias, assim como deixar a gravata da Grifinória afrouxada com _três_ botões da camisa escolar abertos, um pequeno pingente de estrela da gargantilha que ele já tinha reparado que ela nunca tirava, evidente na pele leitosa. Havia muito pouco que um bruxo de quinze anos pudesse fazer para manter a sanidade daquela maneira.

\- Eu... Hum... Eu ainda não terminei. – Ele gaguejou, bagunçando os cabelos em nervosismo e ganhando um olhar desdenhoso dela. – É sério! Veja bem, nós temos esse jogo importante na semana que vem e eu tenho feito treinos extras todos os dias e...

\- ... Treinos extras no estúpido quadribol não vão fazer você passar em poções no NOM's, Potter. – Ela cuspiu. – Fazer seus ensaios direito, sim.

\- Eu posso conseguir passar nos NOM's sem um ensaio maldito, Evans. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo para ela. Os garotos mais velhos costumavam dizer que as garotas gostavam de sorrisos, não era verdade? – Sou inteligente o bastante para isso. E, Evans, quadribol não é estúpido.

O estômago de James despencou um pouco quando a viu se levantar de seu lugar.

\- Bem, se você é tão inteligente assim, não precisa da minha ajuda, Potter. – Ela respondeu, empinando o nariz. – E quanto ao quadribol, é um jogo estúpido se você considera seus treinos mais importantes que os seus deveres acadêmicos. Particularmente, eu não gosto muito de quadribol.

\- Você deveria ir me ver jogar um dia desses, Evans. – Ele retrucou, girando seu corpo no banco para que pudesse olhar para ela. – Talvez eu pudesse fazer você mudar de ideia.

Acostumado com certa atenção do público feminino, principalmente quando falava sobre a sua posição de apanhador no time da casa, James sentiu que talvez tivesse dito alguma coisa de errado quando percebeu que Lily sequer corou.

\- Mais um motivo para eu nunca pisar no campo de quadribol. – Ela respondeu, ácida. – Considero um coral de sereianos um entretenimento melhor do que precisar ver você e o seu ego gigante se equilibrando em cima de uma vassoura, Potter.

Ela saiu pisando duro, movendo-se para o outro lado da mesa para atender Marlene McKinnon que a chamava com a mão.

\- Você gosta dela. – Remus, que ele tinha esquecido que estava ao seu lado todo esse tempo, murmurou enquanto tentava esconder um sorriso.

\- É claro que eu não gosto dela! – James se defendeu imediatamente, esganiçado. – Evans é uma chata. E nem gosta de quadribol.

\- E você gosta dela ainda assim.

James abriu a boca para retrucar, mas foi distraído pela visão de um desengonçado garoto sonserino se esgueirando pelos cantos e tentando chamar a atenção de Lily. Inconscientemente, ele trincou o maxilar ao ver Severus Snape timidamente a chamando.

James nunca gostou de Severus Snape; uma implicância infantil que se formou pela rivalidade das casas e que cresceu conforme os anos foram se arrastando e os boatos das coisas que Snivellus e seus amigos gostavam de fazer começou a tomar conta dos corredores. Lily Evans enchia a boca para o defender sempre que tinha a oportunidade. E sempre que podia, colocava a culpa em James e seus amigos por Snape não se aproximar de seus outros amigos da Grifinória.

\- Vocês são um grupo de bullys arrogantes. – Ela rosnou uma vez. – Eu não culpo Severus por querer passar quilômetros de distância da torre da Grifinória se o preço for encontrar vocês.

Ele não achava a acusação justa e ele tinha certeza de que Snivellus só contava a parte que lhe convinha de seus impasses. Até pouco tempo atrás, James não se importava com isso – Evans, aquela menininha irritante do seu ano, que se virasse sozinha com as suas amizades questionáveis. Mas, há algum tempo, a atitude premeditada e manipulativa de Snape o irritava além do limite.

Seus punhos se fecharam com força quando ele a viu abrir um largo sorriso e caminhar a passos apressados até Snivellus. Ela disse algo baixo para ele, que Snape respondeu com um sussurro perto de sua orelha. Lily pareceu exasperada por um momento, mas, por fim, voltou para perto de McKinnon apenas para recolher as suas coisas e sair da biblioteca acompanhada do amigo sonserino.

\- Hey, não me encoste! – Sirius disse assim que entrava pela porta da biblioteca, desviando de tombar com os dois por alguns centímetros. – Essas vestes estão limpas, Snivellus.

\- Ignore-o, Sev. – Evans disse, puxando o garoto pelo braço para fora da biblioteca e do ponto de vista de James, que ainda estava com os punhos cerrados e o maxilar trancado enquanto olhava para seu abandonado ensaio de poções quando Sirius tomou o seu lugar ao lado dos dois amigos.

\- Honestamente, Evans deveria escolher um namorado melhor. – Ele sentenciou, alheio a tempestade que se armava dentro de James. – Ela é boa demais pra ele.

\- Snivellus não é o namorado dela. – James rosnou, soltando seus punhos enquanto decidia imediatamente molhar a pena a sua frente no tinteiro para voltar ao trabalho.

\- Eu acho que é. – Sirius teimou, despejando o conteúdo da mochila sobre a mesa. – E se não for, ele com certeza quer ser.

\- Ele não é. – James voltou a dizer, seus olhos presos no pergaminho enquanto seus garranchos tomavam forma. – Pare de ser um pé na bunda com esse assunto, Padfoot. Precisamos terminar isso logo, tem treino mais tarde.

\- Qual é o problema dele, afinal? – James ouviu Sirius perguntar certamente a Remus, que permanecia muito quieto ao seu lado.

\- James gosta da Evans, Padfoot. Achei que isso já fosse óbvio a essa altura do ano.

\- Não, eu não gosto. – James negou novamente, seu rosto não se erguendo do pergaminho embora sentisse um calor anormal subindo pelo seu pescoço.

Ele perdeu a expressão incrédula de Sirius quando exclamou:

\- Oh, Merlin! Prongsie é a fim da Evans! – Ele exclamou em alto e bom som, ganhando um chute nas canelas e o privilégio de ver James erguer sua face do trabalho de poções para o olhar irritado. Sirius ignorou todo o drama. – Convide-a para sair!

\- Eu não vou chamar Evans para sair. – James sibilou, quase histérico com a ideia de um encontro. – Eu nem gosto dela.

\- Você sempre faz papel de bobo perto dela, James, é claro que você gosta dela. – Remus ponderou. – Acho que Sirius está certo e você devia chamá-la para um encontro.

\- Eu estou sempre certo. – Sirius disse, arrogante.

\- Eu não gosto dela. – James choramingou mais uma vez, em tom definitivo. – E vamos parar com isso e terminar as tarefas logo. Ainda temos que fazer aquela coisa que combinamos. Wormtail já está à postos?

Remus e Sirius se entreolharam, dando de ombros diante da teimosia de James. Peter apareceu cinco minutos depois com um sorriso radiante de quem tinha aprontado alguma coisa. Os quatro amigos, então, abandonaram a biblioteca em prol de seus planos marotos que, naquela noite, consistiam em assustar alguns primeiranistas desavisados na entrada do salão principal no jantar.

Mais tarde, em seu dormitório, James sentiu-se culpado por ainda não ter terminado o ensaio de poções. Com um suspiro resignado e a imagem de Lily debruçada sobre a mesa com o cenho franzido e colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha na sua retina, James Potter se viu jogando suas cobertas de lado e descendo para o salão comunal as duas horas da manhã.

Slughorn elogiou os seus 40 centímetros de pergaminho na frente da turma toda naquela semana.

_Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem não_

_Garotos, como eu, sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher, são só garotos_

_Perto de uma mulher são só garotos_

James Potter gostava de Lily Evans. Um pouco. Meio sem saber que gostava.

E não era apenas porque ela usava aquele brilho cor de rosa nos lábios que o fazia ter vontade de beijá-la, ou porque ele começou a reparar em como a saia da escola ficava muito legal nas pernas dela, assim como a camisa religiosamente aberta três botões naquele finzinho de primavera. Não era porque ela tinha encontrado seus peitos agora – embora ele não fosse hipócrita de dizer que aquilo não tivesse ajudado ou que ele não ficava louco quando a via mordendo a pontinha da pena quando estava concentrada.

Não.

James Potter gostava de Lily Evans. Um pouco.

Mas era porque ela era incrível.

James, que já tinha dado alguns beijos molhados e babados escondido em armários de vassouras naquele ano, percebeu que tendia mais a gostar das garotas mandonas, que sabiam o que queriam, do que aquelas que eram mais mansinhas e doces e que respondiam seus flertes sempre com sorrisos. E Evans, no decorrer de seu quinto ano, se mostrou a rainha das garotas mandonas, ao lado de Marlene McKinnon. Mas McKinnon era sua colega no quadribol agora e James tinha arrepios apenas em cogitar vê-la da maneira como ele gostava de enxergar Evans.

Evans nunca respondia aos seus flertes e, principalmente, nunca deixava que ninguém a menosprezasse. Ela era incrivelmente inteligente, sim, mas era espirituosa e tinha uma língua tão afiada quanto uma espada. Ela não tinha medo de nada e nem de ninguém – talvez um pouquinho de McGonagall, mas, honestamente, até James tinha um pouquinho de medo dela – e era leal; leal àquilo que acreditava, aos seus ideais e, principalmente, às pessoas que gostava.

Era teimosa como uma mula, e podia cuspir fogo como um dragão quando estava com raiva, mas ela tinha um coração gigante.

\- O que é que vocês estão olhando? – Ela bradou no meio da sala comunal cheia, furiosa. – Deixem a Mary em paz!

Foi naquele momento, naquele _exato_ momento, que James percebeu que Evans tinha sua atenção de uma forma diferente das outras garotas; algo que ele ainda não conseguia compreender ou colocar em palavras.

Mary MacDonald tinha aracnofobia e foi encontrada na tarde anterior presa em um armário de vassouras enfeitiçado com aranhas de diversos tamanhos, subindo e descendo do teto ao chão. Não havia aranha nenhuma, na realidade. Foi um feitiço cruel usado especificamente para atormentar a pessoa que caísse na armadilha com o seu pior medo, como um bicho papão.

James sabia daquilo porque tinha sido chamado à sala da diretora da Grifinória junto de Sirius, Peter e Remus porque alguém pensou que, dado ao histórico do grupo para traquinagens, eles seriam os responsáveis. Todos ficaram bastante ofendidos com a insinuação.

Foi quando Lily Evans entrou no escritório, esbaforida:

\- Professora McGonagall eu tenho certeza de que Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew e Black não tem nada a ver com a maldade que fizeram com Mary!

Todos os quatro estavam atordoados demais para falar porque não era comum que Lily saísse em defesa de nenhum deles. Normalmente, ela era a primeira a gritar com eles e, com um pouco de vergonha, James presumiu que a acusação pudesse ter vindo dela.

\- Srta. Evans. – Repreendeu a professora McGonagall. – Eu espero que a senhorita tenha um motivo muito bom para irromper pela minha sala como uma selvagem.

James a viu prender a respiração e corar. Por um minuto, ele pensou que ela abaixaria os ombros e pediria desculpas, mas então ela estava ainda mais arrogante do que James se lembrava de tê-la visto.

\- Desculpe pela falta de jeito, professora McGonagall, mas eu estava com Mary na ala hospitalar quando ouvi falar que os meninos estavam aqui sendo interrogados. – Lily disse, lançando olhares furtivos para os quatro. – E eu tenho certeza de que não foram eles.

McGonagall ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela:

\- Imagino que você tenha algo aí para acrescentar, Srta. Evans.

Lily, então, inspirou profundamente. James percebeu imediatamente o seu nervosismo, as mãos torcendo-se a frente do corpo e a postura ligeiramente caída. Erroneamente, James imaginou que ela pudesse estar apenas constrangida pela cena que estava fazendo quando, na realidade, toda a sala prendeu a respiração quando ela começou a falar.

\- Mary não quer mostrar, professora, nem mesmo a madame Pomfrey porque ela está com medo e envergonhada. – Lily inspirou longamente e, então, enfrentou situação de frente, como sempre fazia, e tagarelou quase sem respirar. – Mas isso não diz respeito apenas a ela, quero dizer... É muito maior do que ela e a escola, o ministério precisa fazer alguma coisa a respeito porque, sinceramente, é absurdo e...

\- Srta. Evans, vá direto ao ponto por favor.

James observou-a umedecer os lábios.

\- O pulso esquerdo de Mary. – Ela sussurrou. – Escreveram _Mudblood_ ¹com um feitiço na _pele_ dela.

O ar pareceu faltar dentro do pequeno escritório e McGonagall, que estava de pé, sentou-se. Ninguém parecia ser capaz de se mexer ou falar, exceto Lily.

\- Foi premeditado professora, foi um recado para gente como eu. – Ela respirou com dificuldade. – Os professores não comentam muito porque não querem nos assustar, mas todos nós sabemos sobre esse bruxo que chamam de lorde das trevas e que quer aplicar algum tipo de sanção para expulsar gente como eu do mundo bruxo.

\- _Gente_ _como_ _você_. – Estranhamente, Sirius se pronunciou com uma voz incomumente séria. – Pare de usar esse tom para falar de si mesma, Evans. Você chutaria a bunda dessa corja mais rápido do que eu posso dizer "quadribol."

Os olhos de Lily, então, caíram sobre os quatro e se demoram mais em Sirius, avaliadores. Um pequeno sorriso escapa dos seus lábios e ela se volta para McGonagall.

\- Viu? É sobre isso que eu estou falando! Não foram eles! – Ela disse, triunfante. – Potter e seus babacas podem se comportar como selvagens, mas eles nunca agiram com preconceito comigo ou com Mary ou com qualquer outro nascido trouxa.

\- Isso... Isso é muito sério, Srta. Evans. – McGonagall se recompôs. – Tem certeza do que você está falando?

\- Assim você me ofende, professora. – Sirius zombou, levando um tapa de cada lado na cabeça de Remus e Peter.

Ela os olhou com severidade.

\- Sobre a palavra... Eu não vou repeti-la e, sinceramente, não quero ver nenhum de vocês o fazendo. Você tem certeza sobre isso?

\- Tenho, professora. – Lily respondeu. – Mary me mostrou e me disse para tomar cuidado. Ela tem escondido a cicatriz do feitiço com maquiagem trouxa e me implorou para não reportar a senhora porque ela tem medo das represálias. Mas eu não podia... A senhora entende, não é?

\- Você fez bem em me contar, Evans, e vou respeitar a vontade da srta. MacDonald e não vou interrogá-la sobre o assunto. Mas isso significa que é inútil seguir com uma investigação para punir os responsáveis.

\- Isso é besteira! – James se pegou exclamando antes que pudesse se conter. – Toda a escola sabe quem são os dois aprendizes de comensais da morte que estão entre nós. E que eles estão recrutando!

\- Potter...

\- Mulciber e Avery são os recrutadores! – Ele se viu despejando. – Sirius e eu já ouvimos todo o lixo que eles tinham a dizer sobre a limpeza do mundo bruxo. É óbvio que foram eles que fizeram isso com MacDonald.

\- As coisas não funcionam assim, sr. Potter. Eu não posso acusar alunos dessa instituição sem provas.

\- Nós poderíamos testemunhar. – Sirius fez coro a James. – Podemos dizer que as coisas que eles andam falando por aí.

\- Não sejam estúpidos, contar as coisas que eles dizem por aí não prova que eles estão fazendo o que dizem. – Lily os repreende com firmeza. – Eu entendo, professora. E se vocês fizerem qualquer coisa agora, isso vai chamar a atenção para Mary, que é justamente o que ela não quer. Fiquem de fora disso!

\- Evans... – James tentou, sem entender muito bem o porquê estava insistindo naquilo.

\- Potter, não é a sua luta para lutar. – Lily respondeu, olhando-o de cima abaixo.

\- É a luta de qualquer pessoa decente, Evans. – Ele respondeu, irritado. – Não é porque _Snape_ não consegue escolher um lado que todos nós vamos ficar às sombras vendo esse tipo de coisa acontecendo com Mary ou com... – _Você_ , ele quis dizer, mas interrompeu-se a tempo. – ou com outros nascidos trouxas.

\- Por que você sempre tem que trazer Sev para o assunto? – Ela se exaltou. – Qual é o problema de _vocês_ , garotos?

\- O meu problema é que Snivellus é um mau caráter, Evans. – James não perdeu o ritmo. – E ele fede, ainda por cima.

\- Potter, linguagem! – McGonagall bradou.

\- Está vendo! É por isso que ele não gosta de vocês! Tudo é um motivo para ofendê-lo e...

\- ... Eu preciso lembrar você de que seu precioso amiguinho anda com Mulciber e Avery, Evans? – Sirius os interrompeu, fazendo Evans bufar.

James podia jurar estar ouvindo as engrenagens do cérebro dela trabalhando enquanto seu rosto ficava vermelho. No fim, ela murmurou uma despedida e os deixou sozinhos com McGonagall, que os dispensou em seguida.

E, então, à noite, ela estava gritando com toda a torre da Grifinória enquanto escoltava Mary para os dormitórios, evitando que a amiga fosse parada e interrogada por uma dúzia de curiosos.

James Potter, subitamente, então, percebeu que admirava Lily Evans mais por quem ela era do que pela sua aparência.

Mas ele só percebeu que realmente gostava dela, _muito_ , naquela tarde no lago em junho, quando tudo explodiu na sua cara e ele convidou a garota para sair aos berros enquanto azarava o seu, então, melhor amigo. Ele só percebeu quando ela o insultou de todas as maneiras possíveis, o chamando de biltre arrogante e reclamando até da forma como ele mexia no cabelo.

Lily Evans odiava James Potter. Muito.

Ela preferia sair com a Lula gigante que com ele. Ele era mimado, arrogante e _pior_ _do_ _que_ _Snape_. James quis vomitar, sem entender a verdade crua que era atirada para si.

\- O que deu nela? – Ele perguntou a ninguém em especial, atordoado enquanto a observava deixar os jardins furiosa.

\- Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que ela te acha metido, cara.

James voltou seus olhos para Snivellus, logo a frente. A palavra imperdoável ecoou em seus ouvidos outra vez, assim como os olhos arregalados de surpresa de Lily voltaram para sua memória. Ele sorriu, girando a varinha entre os dedos, voltando a se aproximar do rival.

_Seus dentes e seus sorrisos_

_Mastigam meu corpo e juízo_

_Devoram os meus sentidos_

_E eu já não me importo comigo_

\- Ela vai me matar. – James gemeu do seu lugar na sala comunal enquanto observava Lily dançando com Marlene McKinnon e Dorcas Meadowes.

\- Você não parece muito animado para alguém que acabou de ganhar a primeira partida do ano, _capitão_. – A voz melodiosa de Laura Walsh soou em seus ouvidos.

James desviou os olhos de Lily para sorrir para a garota loira a sua frente, que enrolava uma mecha do cabelo no dedo.

\- Algumas minhocas na cabeça, não se preocupe com isso. – Ele respondeu. – Você gostou do jogo?

Laura sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, seus joelhos encostando nos dele.

\- Você foi incrível! Eu não sabia que você também jogava como artilheiro, James!

Bem, até aquele ano, ele também não. James sempre achou que fosse um apanhador brilhante até aquela primeira manhã de sábado de novembro quando precisou assumir a função de um de seus artilheiros, que foi nocauteado em uma briga junto com o seu reserva, delegando o pomo de ouro para o seu apanhador reserva, um garotinho do terceiro ano.

James levou a mão ao cabelo, bagunçando.

\- Pra ser sincero, eu não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. – Sorriu. – Mas com Trevor e Arnold fora de jogo eu tive que pensar rápido e achei que era a nossa melhor chance.

James sentiu os dedos da garota se enroscarem em seu braço e a viu aproximar o seu rosto do seu, os olhos azuis brilhantes e sorridentes.

\- Bem, eu nunca vi você jogar tão bem. – Ela aproximou-se mais meio centímetro, os olhos nunca saindo dos seus. – Você estava _maravilhoso_ lá em cima.

Laura Walsh era bonita e, principalmente, _mais_ _velha_. Uma pontada de orgulho masculino foi sentida por ele quando percebeu que estava prestes a beijar uma garota do sétimo ano que estava, visivelmente, a fim dele. E James a teria beijado, não fosse pelo fato de que algo melequento caiu sobre eles no exato momento em que seus lábios iam se tocar, fazendo Walsh saltar dois metros longe dele com um grito estridente.

\- Oh, Merlin, me desculpe, me desculpe, Walsh! – James ergueu os olhos para encontrar Lily Evans vestida com suas roupas trouxas incríveis desculpando-se com a loira que olhava para ela completamente enfezada. – Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que tropecei nesse tapete? Merlin, eu não quis sujar vocês!

James olhava para ela estupefato e confuso porque, apesar de ele estar vendo Lily se desculpar, ele a conhecia bem demais para perder o brilho maldoso em seus olhos.

\- Certo, é claro que você não teve, Evans. – Laura retrucou, voltando a se sentar perto de James propositalmente roçando sua perna na dele. – Mas agora, se você puder nos dar licença, James e eu estávamos no meio de uma coisa aqui.

A expressão de Lily se ergueu em falsa surpresa, suas mãos na boca, enquanto ela destilava mais uma dúzia de desculpas. Em seguida, ela estava sorrindo para James. _Sorrindo_. Doce e suave, como se ela estivesse acostumada a fazer isso sempre.

\- Acontece que Dawson pediu para que eu encerrasse a festa antes que McGonagall viesse fazer a checagem. – Lily explicou. Johnny Dawson era o atual monitor-chefe. – Normalmente eu pediria para Remus falar com você, mas ele está na ala hospitalar ainda, você entende não é, Potter? Será que você poderia me ajudar a encerrar a festa? – Ela piscou aqueles grandes olhos verdes pra ele, o deixando de boca seca. – Como capitão do time, você com certeza vai ter mais moral do que eu com a torre.

James entrou em curto-circuito porque Lily não costumava falar muito com ele desde que o ano tinha iniciado e ele, temendo continuar fazendo papel de idiota na frente dela, deixou a coisa do jeito que ficou no quinto ano, ansiosamente esperando que seu corpo parasse de reagir perto de Lily Evans.

Olhando para a situação em que Laura Walsh tinha a sua perna encostada na dele enquanto respirava tentadoramente no seu ouvido, mas ele não ligava porque estava ocupado demais olhando para os _olhos_ de Lily, James percebeu que a tática não estava funcionando muito bem.

Ele limpou a garganta, enxugando as mãos nas calças.

\- Er... hum.. Claro, Evans. – Ele disse, tentando soar casual e não tão arrogante. Ele não queria mais que ela o achasse arrogante. – O que você precisar.

Laura Walsh se empertigou ao seu lado:

\- Mas James, não são nem dez horas da noite ainda! Estou certa de que McGonagall não puniria a torre por estender um pouquinho o toque de recolher pela comemoração da vitória da Grifinória na estreia no novo capitão, não é Evans?

James sentiu-se no meio de um duelo das duas meninas, embora ele não conseguisse entender exatamente o porquê.

\- Eu acho que ela se importaria. – Lily respondeu de forma simples. – Eu não faço as regras, Walsh, sinto muito. – Ela voltou-se novamente para James, pela primeira vez desde o início da interação parecendo aborrecida. – Você vai me ajudar ou não, Potter?

Como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio, ele se levantou num salto, estufando o peito e subindo em cima da mesa de centro para dar ordens aos alunos de que estava na hora de todos irem para suas camas pois existiam boatos de que McGonagall não estava no melhor dos humores naquela noite. Deliberadamente, ele ocultou o nome de Lily, temendo que a fúria de um monte de adolescentes privados de sua pequena diversão caísse sobre ela.

Quando James desceu da mesa de centro, Laura Walsh não podia mais ser vista e Lily tinha voltado a se reunir com Marlene, Dorcas, Mary e Emmeline mais ao canto. Ele sentiu o seu estômago afundar quando Lily deu um sorriso tímido e corado na direção dele antes de subir para o dormitório.

\- Você sabe que ela manipulou você, não sabe? – Remus perguntou no dia seguinte enquanto caminhavam para a aula de DCAT. – Você sabe que McGonagall não apareceria e que, possivelmente, nem mesmo Dawson pediu nada, certo?

James mordeu a boca por dentro, apertando a bochecha entre os dentes.

\- Você faz tudo que ela quer, cara. – Sirius choramingou do outro lado. – E ela nem beijou você ainda. Você está perdido, Prongs.

Total e completamente perdido; James pensou.

_Então são mãos e braços, beijos e abraços_

_Pele, barriga e seus laços_

_São armadilhas e eu não sei o que faço_

_Aqui de palhaço, seguindo seus passos_

Em algum momento mais para o final do sexto ano, James e Lily se tornaram amigos.

James se convenceu de que podia fazer aquilo: podia ser amigo de uma garota incrivelmente bonita sem ser um idiota sobre isso. Ele não tinha sido criado para ser possessivo, principalmente, com garotas que não demonstravam o menor interesse nele. James não queria ser um babaca. Não com Lily. Não quando ele conseguiu, sem saber de que maneira, ganhar um pouco da afeição dela.

Mas ser amigo de Lily Evans estando apaixonado por ela era a coisa mais difícil que ele já tinha feito.

Correndo o risco de soar como um _stalker²_ , James já conhecia tudo sobre ela, desde o cheiro de morango com baunilha que ela exalava no fim da noite, após um banho, quando descia para jogar xadrez com quem quer que estivesse disponível, até a forma como ela morderia a bochecha quando fosse contrariada, mas não tivesse argumento para rebater.

\- Vejo você depois, James. – Ela disse, esbarrando suavemente no seu braço enquanto sorria, despedindo-se e mergulhando na multidão de alunos para a próxima aula.

Eles dividiam uma mesa em poções agora, para o desespero de Snivellus (e de Sirius, inconformado com o fato de ter sido trocado).

James ficou lá no meio do corredor parado, meio em transe, sua mão inconscientemente segurando o lugar onde ela esbarrou em seu braço. Merda. Ele conseguia ser absurdamente sentimental quando se tratava dela. Depois de quase quatro meses de uma amizade quase estável e com poucos desentendimentos, os toques eram uma constante e James achava que poderia nunca conseguir se acostumar com isso.

 _Foi alguma mágica de Halloween_ , com toda a certeza, ele pensou. Porque foi depois de dividirem uma mesa e fazerem uma pequena aposta sobre Sirius e Marlene – que ela ganhou – que eles passaram a aceitar a convivência.

A dupla em poções se formou quando Lily chegou atrasada para a aula. Era um dia depois da lua-cheia, James estava exausto e Remus e Sirius na ala hospitalar, e ele estava dividindo uma mesa com Peter. Ela entrou, esbaforida, pedindo mil desculpas para Slughorn (que apenas sorria para sua aluna favorita) e vasculhando a sala em busca de um lugar para sentar.

James acompanhou o seu olhar quando a viu entrar em pânico. McKinnon e Vance já estavam juntas, assim como McDonald e Meadowes. O único lugar vago era ao lado de Snivellus e James torceu o rosto em uma careta quando percebeu.

Os olhos de Lily, entretanto, brilharam quando bateram em James e Peter e ela andou em passos rápidos até eles, parando especificamente na frente de seu amigo.

\- É o seguinte, Pettigrew. – Sussurrou, ganhando o arquear de sobrancelhas dos dois marotos. – Eu sei que o seu estoque de sapos de chocolate acabou e eu posso ter feito compras exageradas em Hogsmead. São seus, se você trocar de lugar comigo.

James ficou um pouco sem reação (porque se tivesse, provavelmente teria chutado Wormtail para a lua naquele ponto).

Peter sorriu, malicioso, juntando as suas coisas.

\- Eu sei que você tem bombas de chocolate também, Evans. – Ele barganhou.

Lily revirou os olhos, jogando seu material em cima da mesa ainda ocupada de Peter, empurrando-o para se levantar.

\- O que você quiser do meu estoque de doces é seu, Pete. – Ela estava há um passo de implorar. – Apenas me livre dessa.

\- Você tem um acordo, Evans.

Tudo isso aconteceu em uma fração de segundos e, assim que Slughorn começou a discorrer sobre o assunto da aula do dia Lily Evans estava sentada ao lado dele, enquanto Peter torcia o nariz ao se sentar ao lado de Snape, que não olhou para eles.

\- Não sabia que estava tão desesperada para fazer dupla comigo, Evans. – James brincou, recuperado do choque. – Achei que iria contra os seus princípios. _Bullying Toerag³_ , e tudo, lembra?

Ele fazia aquele tipo de comentário para irritá-la. Ele gostava muito do tom de rosa que a pele dela atingia e da atenção de Lily voltada inteiramente para ele. Mas, daquela vez, o rosto de Lily se tingiu de um rosa mais suave, quase envergonhado que o desconsertou um pouquinho.

Lily, então, sorriu timidamente enquanto puxava a pena e o pergaminho da bolsa.

\- Oh, cale a boca, James. – Ela disse, afetuosamente.

Simples assim. Seja lá o que tivesse acontecido, ele amava o novo nível do relacionamento deles.

\- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin! – James foi puxado de volta para o presente, para o corredor lotado de alunos, por Sirius o socando nas costelas. – Isso está começando a ficar patético, Prongs.

\- Tão patético quanto a sua cara quando viu McKinnon beijando Fenwick na noite passada? – Ele atirou de volta rapidamente, ganhando um olhar enfezado do amigo. – Cuidado, Padfoot, você quase pareceu _ciumento_.

\- McKinnon pode enfiar a língua em quem ela quiser, apenas fiquei surpreso de ela ter escolhido um cara tão sem graça quanto Benjy Fenwick pra isso.

\- Ciumento. – James repetiu, zombando e fugindo do soco de Sirius que acertou o ar.

Remus e Peter se juntaram a eles quase em seguida, tirando mais um pouco de sarro de Sirius, que havia sido dispensado (um fato inédito e histórico) por uma das amigas de Lily. Inevitavelmente, entretanto, o assunto voltou para ele novamente.

\- Então, você já a chamou para sair de novo? – Peter perguntou.

\- Quem?

\- Não se faça de desentendido. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Todos nós temos que aguentar vocês e seus olhos de coração um para o outro desde que Lily trocou de lugar em poções.

\- Por favor, nos arranque da nossa miséria coletiva! – Uma voz de garota os interrompeu, deixando James vermelho.

Marlene McKinnon e Emmeline Vance passaram por eles aos risinhos, os braços enganchados.

\- Viu? – Peter perguntou, apontando para elas. De repente, o pequeno garoto robusto pareceu se lembrar de algo, correndo para alcançar as meninas. – Ei! Vance, espere aí! Sobre Hogsmead...

James e Sirius tinham as sobrancelhas arqueadas quando observaram Peter colocar um dos braços sobre o ombro de Emmeline Vance, que não o recusou. Remus tinha um sorriso tranquilo, de quem sempre sabe das coisas nos lábios.

\- Bem, ao contrário de vocês dois, Peter parece estar prestes a ter um encontro.

\- Quem disse que eu não tenho um encontro? – Padfoot latiu.

James achou uma excelente hora para avisar que no sábado de Hogsmead ele tinha agendado o campo de quadribol para o treino.

(Se isso tinha algo a ver com o boato de que Lily tinha um encontro com Amos Diggory, James negaria até a morte.)

Mesmo saindo com o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa, Lily continuava sendo espirituosa, divertida e acolhedora. Um dos novos fatos que James descobriu sobre ela é que Lily era extremamente a favor de toques quando tinha um certo grau de intimidade com as pessoas.

Ela precisava segurar mãos, encostar ombros, abraçar e, eventualmente, beijar bochechas para se expressar. Fazia parte de quem ela era e James amou e odiou isso na mesma medida. Diggory não entendeu que tocar era parte da personalidade de Lily e eles discutiram sobre isso no meio do salão comunal após ela ter surpreendido James com um abraço e um beijo de boa sorte na bochecha em uma manhã antes de um jogo de quadribol.

\- _Me desculpe_ se eu não gosto da minha namorada beijando e abraçando outros caras pra todo mundo ver! – Diggory a repreendeu entre as mesas da Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória.

\- Eu abraço e beijo quem eu quiser, seu grande idiota. – Ela respondeu, espumando. – Nós saímos três vezes e você já está achando que tem algum tipo de direito estúpido sobre mim. Você pode ir pro inferno, Amos! Eu não sou a droga da sua namorada!

Faltou _fair play_ da parte de James ao encher os aros da Lufa-Lufa de gols quando o seu capitão estava visivelmente zangado e desestabilizado por ter levado um fora na frente da escola inteira. Lily, entretanto, não apareceu para o jogo ou para a comemoração da Grifinória, mais tarde.

Dorcas disse que ela estava com dor de cabeça e trocou olhares estranhos com Marlene e Emmeline quando ele perguntou.

Lily também faltou à aula de poções daquela semana, fazendo James se perguntar se ele não tinha pisado nos calos dela sem querer. Mas, três dias depois, ela entrou no salão principal parecendo a mesma Lily alegre de sempre. Ela bagunçou levemente o cabelo dele e bateu na cabeça de Sirius quando passou, desejando um alegre bom-dia enquanto sentava-se ao lado das amigas.

Ela não o abraçou mais, entretanto. Sirius, Remus e Peter continuavam ganhando abraços, mas algo na relação com ele tinha mudado depois da explosão de Diggory e James tentou não ficar muito desapontado.

O grupo de sextanistas ficou tão forte que acabou se espremendo dentro de uma cabine apertada na volta para a casa, para o verão.

Um exemplar do Profeta Diário estava esquecido num canto, mas recebia olhares furtivos dos oito ocupantes de tempos em tempos. O clima estava pesado e doentio e James, pela primeira vez, sentia o frio do medo correndo pela sua espinha de forma gradual, o envolvendo aos poucos na realidade que o mundo fora de Hogwarts vivenciava.

Dumbledore e os professores tentavam preservá-los, mas vendo como o trem permanecia mais silencioso do que o normal, ele desejou que não tivessem sido poupados. Ele estaria mais preparado para se despedir de seus amigos dessa forma. Ele não estaria pensando tanto nos ataques contra trouxas, nascidos trouxas e simpatizantes da causa quanto agora. Não estaria pensando tanto que Lily, dentro de poucas horas, se encontraria sozinha, em sua casa trouxa, com sua família trouxa, sendo um alvo em potencial.

James achou que poderia vomitar.

Eles desceram do trem aos risos porque Peter tinha tropeçado nas próprias vestes e arrastado Remus para o chão com ele. James viu seus pais, ambos grisalhos e um pouco cansados, mas com sorrisos felizes por vê-lo, num canto da plataforma.

O grupo se dispersou, Sirius decidido a enfrentar sua última batalha com sua família, Remus pensando nos bolinhos de canela de sua mãe e Peter marcando um encontro com Emmeline no verão.

James parou, um pouco tonto. Ele observou, então, Lily, Marlene e Dorcas abraçadas juntas, todas com lágrimas nos olhos. McKinnon parecia extremamente urgente em seus gestos e palavras sussurradas. "Tome cuidado, Lils." Ele leu em seus lábios.

Impulsivo como apenas James Potter podia ser, ele sinalizou para os seus pais que já estava indo e tomou o caminho em direção as garotas.

\- Ei, Evans! – Ele chamou.

Lily virou-se para ele um pouco surpresa e corada e James a sentiu congelar apenas para, logo depois, amolecer quando os seus braços a rodearam em um abraço apertado. Ela soltou um suspiro leve de satisfação, inclinada na ponta dos pés, com os braços enrolados em seu pescoço e o rosto escondido no seu peito.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele iniciou um abraço; um abraço completo onde ele queria poder parar o tempo e se fundir a ela apenas para inalar a mistura de baunilha e morango que, àquela altura do campeonato, era o cheiro característico de Lily.

Ela ergueu o rosto de seu peito um tempo depois, os olhos verdes nublados em confusão e algo que James não sabia o que era. Hipnotizado por ela, James empurrou o cabelo ruivo para trás de sua orelha e beijou a sua testa.

Relutantemente, ele se afastou. James quis dizer para que ela tomasse cuidado, para que ela escrevesse, para que ela não sumisse... Não conseguiu. Ele não queria que ela pensasse que ele estava sendo condescendente ou que achava que ela não poderia se proteger sozinha porque ela podia, embora James soubesse já naquele momento que ele provavelmente daria a vida para que ela não precisasse.

\- Tenha um bom verão, Lily. – Ele disse em vez de um texto elaborado.

Ela sorriu, olhando-o por baixo dos cílios.

\- Você também, James.

_Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem não_

Era o encontro de um vulcão com um tornado.

Após gritarem um com o outro sobre alguma coisa que James nem conseguia assimilar, eles estavam no meio do pátio interno de Hogwarts, em pleno frio do outono, ofegantes e próximos um do outro.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso, e deu-lhe as costas por um momento. _Eles estavam bem, porra!_ Eles tinham se correspondido durante as férias, tinham se encontrado com os amigos no Caldeirão Furado e ela pareceu _feliz_ quando descobriu que ele seria o seu parceiro na monitoria da escola. Ele até pensou que ela podia ter correspondido a um ou dois dos flertes dele! Definitivamente, ela não parecia completamente contrária aos seus avanços mais.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

\- Olha só, Lily. – Ele disse, tentando se controlar. – Eu vou entrar, eu tenho o grupo de estudos de transfiguração em quinze minutos e eu...

\- Isso mesmo, fuja de mim. – Ela responde, um pouco rancorosa. – Vá para o seu estúpido grupo de transfiguração e me deixe com as rondas sozinha novamente... ou então, agende outra porra de treino para o horário que combinou comigo... Vá em frente, Potter!

James massageou a ponte do nariz onde os óculos repousavam, cansado. Era quase Halloween e ele estava completamente sobrecarregado. Ele não estava dando conta. A monitoria, a capitania do time e aquele grupo de estudos com alunos em dificuldade que McGonagall sugeriu estavam acabando com a sua sanidade. James nunca foi organizado, mas quando abraçava algo, ele dava tudo de si para ser bom e fazer o seu melhor. Isso o estava sufocando porque nunca estava bom.

Era a segunda vez na semana que ele confundia seus horários e Lily estava completamente furiosa com ele. Mas a culpa, honestamente, não era dele. Rachel Davis teve um problema de última hora e pediu pra reagendar o horário do grupo. A Grifinória do seu ano era a que tinha mais dúvidas sobre a matéria e, em ano de NIEM's, James queria ajudá-la a atingir um bom desenvolvimento. Quando ela o abordou mais cedo, sugerindo que se encontrassem as 19 horas e não às 17 horas, como tinham combinado anteriormente, James Potter tinha esquecido completamente que estava escalado para as rondas com Lily naquela noite.

\- Evans, eu vou resolver isso. Vou conversar com Rachel e dizer que não podemos ficar reagendando aulas assim. Não vai acontecer de novo.

\- _Rachel_. – Ela cuspiu, como se o nome fosse uma poção de gosto nojento. – Vá encontrar a sua _fangirl_ , não se preocupe comigo. – Ela atira, mordaz. – Mas eu não estou fazendo nenhum relatório esse mês, Potter.

Ela, então, girou nos calcanhares, caminhando em direção ao castelo. James gemeu, angustiado com toda aquela instabilidade entre os dois. Era como estar de volta ao quinto ano.

\- Lily, qual é...

\- Não estou falando com você.

\- Por favor, não faz assim, Lils.

Sua voz soa mais desesperada do que ele achou que sairia, mas pareceu ser o suficiente para fazê-la para de andar. Quando olhou para ela, James percebeu que ela não estava mais furiosa e, sim, abatida como um animal ferido.

\- Não fazer o quê, James? Eu estou _tentando_ , tudo que eu tenho feito desde que o ano começou é tentar! Mas você e seu _estúpido_ cabelo e suas _estúpidas_ mãos e seu _estúpido_ jeito de falar e... – Ela fala muito rápido, mal dando tempo de ele compreender e se interrompe como se estivesse percebendo que está falando demais. – Quer saber, esqueça.

\- Lily, que diabos você...

\- Vá encontrar com Rachel Davis. – Ela diz, parecendo resoluta e recomposta. – Não é como se você precisasse da minha permissão, ao contrário do que ela acha.

O comentário sarcástico mal tinha escapado antes de ela estar correndo de volta. James soltou um audível suspiro e pensou em ir atrás de Lily, mas sabia que perderia sua hora. Talvez, se conseguisse enfiar alguma informação nos cérebros do seu grupo, ele pudesse alcançar Lily ao final da ronda e conversar.

Merlin sabia que eles precisavam. Talvez ele precisasse desistir de algum de seus deveres, James estava, secretamente, avaliando a possibilidade de passar a capitania para Hestia Jones, uma garota talentosa do sexto ano que estava na equipe há tanto tempo quanto ele.

Quando entrou na biblioteca, dez minutos atrasado, James esticou o pescoço para o procurar o grupo de cinco garotas para quem ele dava monitoria. Rachel Davis acenou alegremente para ele de uma mesa quase escondida da luz. James sentiu um calafrio estranho, como um presságio. A garota estava sozinha.

\- Ei, Davis. Onde estão os outros? – Ele cumprimentou rapidamente, sem se dar ao trabalho de tirar a mochila das costas.

\- Oi, James, como você está? – Ela sorriu, se levantando e se aproximando. James recuou um pouco quando ela tocou no seu braço. – Parece que teve um erro de comunicação... As outras pessoas não entenderam que nós tínhamos mudado o horário da aula.

Ele engoliu em seco, a garota de cabelos longos e escuros sorrindo de forma sedutora para ele. Internamente, James se xingou por ser um idiota.

\- Você não as avisou? – Ele perguntou, tentando soar sério sem ser rude.

Ela aproximou-se mais um pouco.

\- Oh, eu avisei. Mas todas elas concordaram que eu precisava mais dessa aula. – Ela insinuou.

Quando as mãos de Rachel Davis seguraram a gola de sua camisa, James a impediu.

\- Não. – Ele disse, firme, afastando-a de seu corpo.

A expressão da garota desmoronou.

\- O que, eu...

\- Olha, Davis, eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer, _muita_ mesmo. Você é uma garota legal e tudo, mas eu não estou fazendo o que eu acho que você espera que eu faça.

Ela revirou os olhos, tentando parecer descontraída.

\- Eu sei que você não quer um relacionamento, eu também não. – Ela tenta se aproximar de novo. Ele recua. – Estamos todos tão tensos. Eu pensei apenas em relaxar um pouquinho, você sabe. Evans parece _tão_ zangada a maior parte do tempo, tenho certeza de que um pouco de diversão pode ajudar você a ficar mais tranquilo.

Algo clica no cérebro de James quando Rachel menciona Lily.

\- Você falou com Evans, Davis? – Ele pergunta, de repente fervendo.

\- Eu...

\- Você falou com a Evans, eu perguntei! – Ele repete, dessa vez mais ameaçador.

Rachel Davis recuou pela primeira vez naquele dia.

\- Eu a encontrei mais cedo. Posso ter comentado com ela que tínhamos um encontro hoje e...

James solta um bufo, girando nos calcanhares, pronto para sair da biblioteca.

\- James!

Ele se volta para ela uma última vez, apenas para contar que está dizendo a McGongall que ele não daria mais monitoria alguma para Rachel Davis em transfiguração.

Quando ele encontra com Lily, próximo da passagem da Bruxa de Um Olho Só, James está ofegando e com o coração disparado. Ele sabe que não deveria se justificar para ela, mas, de alguma maneira, parece que é exatamente isso que ele tem que fazer.

\- Não era um encontro, Lily. – Ele despejou quando para na frente dela, alguns metros os separando.

Lily pisca, balbucia e James se aproxima.

\- Davis... Seja lá o que ela tenha dito a você. – Ele disse. – _Não era um encontro_.

\- Não é da minha conta, James. – Lily disse, baixinho e desconcertada. – O que você faz ou deixa de fazer é inteiramente e...

\- Você estava chateada com isso, Evans. – Ele retruca um pouco irônico.

\- Não, eu não estava. – Ela nega, tentando seguir o seu caminho.

James segura o seu braço suavemente, a impedindo.

\- Lily... – Ele implora, não sabe pelo quê.

\- Inferno, James! – Ela pragueja baixinho, olhando nos olhos dele quase desolada. – O que você quer que eu diga? Você flertou comigo o verão inteiro e então, de repente, você está me evitando e eu não sei...

\- Eu não estou evitando você. – Ele responde, um pouco surpreso.

A risada de Lily é fria e sarcástica.

\- _Claro que não_ , eu apenas tento coincidir os meus compromissos para que fechem com os seus e, no último instante, você desaparece com algum compromisso.

\- Eu não estou evitando você, Lily. – James repete.

Ele a empurra suavemente para a parede, sua mão ainda no braço dela. No reflexo de sempre precisar devolver um toque, as duas mãos de Lily estão no peito dele. Eles nunca estiveram tão íntimos.

\- James, você não precisa mentir pra fazer eu me sentir melhor.

\- Eu não estou mentindo, Lily. Eu juro solenemente. – Ele sussurra. – Só não estou dando conta de todos os meus compromissos. Eu nunca evitaria você, eu nunca consegui evitar você, Lils.

\- Rachel disse...

\- Rachel é uma mentirosa e eu vou avisar à McGonagall que não estou mais dando aula pra ela. – Ele a interrompe.

Ele fica ali olhando para ela por um tempo, sem saber se ele pode avançar ou deve recuar.

\- Eu devia voltar para a ronda. – Lily diz, parecendo ler seus pensamentos. No entanto, ela não se afasta.

James traça o contorno do rosto dela com o polegar, carinhoso. Sua outra mão se posiciona na cintura dela.

\- Eu devia ir com você. – Ele morde o lábio e se contrai inteiro quando seu dedo contorna o lábio inferior dela, que se abre suavemente.

\- Você deveria.

As mãos de Lily se torcem na camisa dele.

\- Por favor, me diz que eu não estou lendo todos os seus sinais errados. – Ele implora, a mão que acariciava seu rosto escorregando para se enredar nos cabelos da nuca de Lily, o aperto na cintura dela aumentando. – Você tem me deixado louco há anos, Lily, eu não acho que eu posso...

É a vez dela o interromper ao se erguer na ponta dos pés, seus braços se enrolando em seu pescoço e sua boca encostando na dele.

Por mais que ele seja mais alto e tenha o corpo dela pressionado entre ele e a parede, o controle é todo de Lily. James a deixa ditar o ritmo, o dominar e o arrebatar por cada segundo daquele beijo. Quando ela ofega em busca de ar e oferece o pescoço, ele o beija lentamente, quando ela se ajusta para que uma das pernas dele se acomode entre as dela, ele faz, e quando ela decide voltar para sua boca, sua língua suave e doce acariciando a dele, James apenas cede.

É tudo dela. Tudo que ela quiser. Sempre.

_Garotos, como eu, sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher, são só garotos_

\- Você tem _certeza_ de que não vai? – Peter pergunta pelo que parece a James ser a milésima vez.

\- Sim, eu tenho. – James responde de sua cama, onde brinca com o pomo de ouro despreocupadamente. – Vão vocês, aproveitem.

\- Mas você ama ir ao Três Vassouras com a gente! – Peter segue inconformado. – Não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você!

James quase sente pena do amigo. _Quase_.

Remus, que tinha acabado de se entupir com perfume, bate no ombro de Peter, divertido.

\- O cara está cheio de coisas atrasadas da monitoria, McKinnon disse que Lily também não vai porque tem que preencher relatórios.

\- Eu não sei se eu quero imaginar o tipo de relatório que Prongs e Evans vão preencher com um dormitório vazio uma tarde inteira.

Se a coisa toda não tinha ficado claras até agora, o comentário sarcástico de Sirius e Remus elucidou. James não tinha dividido com ninguém o fato de que Lily e ele, agora, eram algo a mais do que amigos. Pelo que ele sabia, Lily também não. Era algo novo e, principalmente, deles. James estava ciumento, não inclinado a dividir as novidades ainda. Ele queria que o relacionamento deles fosse apenas _deles_ pelo máximo de tempo possível.

Ele sabia do carnaval que seus amigos fariam quando tudo viesse à tona.

Aparentemente, todos eles apenas faziam de conta de que não sabiam de nada.

James os enxotou do quarto, enfeitiçando os travesseiros para que batessem neles até que saíssem. Lily apareceu na porta pouco tempo depois, provavelmente depois que suas colegas de quarto também saíram para o passeio ao povoado.

Ela estava bonita como sempre, os lábios pintados de rosa e o cabelo ruivo solto do jeito que ele gostava. O short jeans que ela vestia o fez amar a moda trouxa, mas foi a camiseta vermelha e dourada que o derrubou.

James a envolveu em seus braços, suspirando de prazer quando a beijou, seus dedos instintivamente subindo pelas costas dela e traçando o número nove, que ele sabia estar bordado e, logo acima, o nome dele.

\- Onde você conseguiu isso? – Ele perguntou, afetado, suas mãos brincando com o tecido.

\- Não estou entregando todos os meus segredos, Potter.

Ele a beijou lenta e demoradamente, deixando-a amolecida nos seus braços e reduzida a uma pilha de suspiros perdidos.

\- Eu ainda queria ter levado você à Hogsmead. – Ele resmungou, suas mãos tocando a pele por baixo da camiseta e arrepiando a pele dela. – Em um encontro de verdade.

Lily estremeceu, embora tenha achado sanidade o suficiente para revirar os olhos.

\- Encontros são superestimados. Eu prefiro ficar sozinha com você.

\- Não estou reclamando da última parte. – Ele disse, sorrindo lentamente. – Mas você diz isso sobre encontros porque nunca foi em um comigo.

Ela se finge de pensativa enquanto o empurra para a cama. Lily o olha como se ele fosse um pedaço de doce que ela queria comer e, _Merlin_ , James achava que não se importava de ser.

\- Você está mal informado, Potter. – Ela disse, posicionando-se de pé entre as pernas dele. Mordendo o lábio, ele aperta suas mãos nos quadris dela. – Eu _estou_ em um encontro com você. Só não em Hogsmead.

Ela é uma deusa e, quando Lily puxa a sua velha blusa de quadribol pela cabeça e ele a vê em topless pela primeira vez, ele esquece ideias de encontros românticos exagerados em Hogsmead, ou as zombarias de seus amigos por tê-los abandonado. Nem a guerra, que lentamente vai deixando tudo escuro e frio dentro e fora do castelo importa.

James se ergue, seus dedos afundando contra a carne da cintura de Lily, empurrando-a rudemente pelo quarto até caírem em uma cama que não era dele (era de Remus e ele não ficou muito contente quando soube).

Lily o deixava irracional na maior parte do tempo e ele nunca conseguia pensar direito perto dela (num futuro não muito distante, ele mataria e morreria por ela. Sem arrependimentos).

Enquanto a beijava com fervor, apenas Lily existia. Toda boca rosada, pele de baunilha e cabelos de morango. Toda abraços, toques e beijos. Toda cheia de paixão, justiça e lealdade. Toda dele, embora James soubesse que se ela um dia exigisse, ele a deixaria ir mesmo que com o coração partido.

Mas naquela tarde preguiçosa, e pelo resto da vida de James, tudo foi sobre Lily.

_Perto de uma mulher, são só garotos._

_Perto de uma mulher, são só garotos._

**Author's Note:**

> Glossário dos termos em inglês.
> 
> ¹Mudblood: sangue-ruim
> 
> ²Stalker: Perseguidor
> 
> ³ Bullying Toerag: é o xingamento no original da Lily durante a cena do lago negro. Eu poderia ter colocado bullying arrogante? Poderia. Mas a culpa é das fics em inglês que eu tenho lido no Ao3, sorry.
> 
> Fair Play: termo vindo diretamente do mundo dos esportes (e do bbb pra quem tiver vendo kkkk), que significa basicamente jogo limpo.
> 
> Gostou? Eu espero que sim :) Eu gosto muito dessa música e acho que não temos songfics o suficiente para as músicas maravilhosas que temos no nosso país.
> 
> Essa fanfic está postada, também, no Nyah! fanfiction e no Wattpad
> 
> Beeijooo


End file.
